


Realization

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin finally realizes he loves Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Moving some stuff here from tumblr. I got a few requests for a prompt thing I reblogged about ways you said I love you. This prompt was "In awe, the first time you realised it".

Rin pulls back from the kiss, taking in the flush on Sousuke’s face and knows he probably looks no different.  They had gotten distracted from homework, notes lying scattered as they sat on Rin’s bed.  A smile makes its way onto his face and he’s met with one from Sousuke as well.

It’s that painfully soft smile of his, the one Rin has never seen Sousuke give anyone else.  The one that makes Rin feel so loved and wanted that sometimes he isn’t sure how to handle it.

His eyes widen as he realizes how much he loves Sousuke wholeheartedly.  A part of Rin wonders why it took him so long to realize this but he ignores it, because all that matters right now is telling Sousuke how he feels.

“I love you,” Rin breathes out, still close enough to Sousuke that he’s practically speaking the words into his mouth.

Sousuke’s eyes widen and his smile slips for a brief moment before he’s pulling Rin close once more.

“Took you long enough,” he murmurs, laughing when Rin elbows him gently.  “I love you too, Rin. I’m pretty sure I always have.”

Fighting back his rising embarrassment, Rin elbows Sousuke again and mumbles “Sap” before returning the hug.


End file.
